This invention relates to a desktop device which utilizes a light source and a rotating polarized cell to produce a kinetic sculptural effect in the form of a variety of striking and changing colors. More specifically, this invention relates to an illuminated polarized cell containing a plurality of pieces of birefringent materials which float in a liquid medium, and which provide striking color variations when the cell is rotated.
There are available in the marketplace a number of kinetic light display devices which produce striking color variations when operated. A conventional kaleidoscope, for example, provides continually changing patterns of color, when the barrel of the device is rotated. Typically a device of this type contains a plurality of bits of colored glass and mirrors, which produce continually changing color patterns when rotated. Such devices have the disadvantage that the patterns that are produced are rather limited, and they usually require sunlight (white light) as a light source.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved kinetic light display device of a sculptural nature, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, and which provides startling color changes and patterns during use.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a novel desktop device having a rotatable, replacable polarized cell which, upon being illuminated, is disposed to project a variety of colors and shades which are constantly changing as the cell rotates.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a desktop device of the type described which is capable of producing a variety of changing colors which can be projected, if desired, through an imaging lens onto a remote screen or the like.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.